Choking on your Alibis
by Amongst-Azarath
Summary: Miguel wakes up and finds his lover is gone. Again. KaixMiguel.


_I wrote this short piece a while back and suddenly decided I should post it. Not proofread, so lot's of mistakes. _

_Disclaimer: Don't own Beyblade.. Blahblahblah._

_Read, enjoy and please review ;)._

_--_

_**Choking on your Alibis**_

Kai gently slid out from under the white sheet and off the bed. The body in the bed moved suddenly, making Kai freeze. "Kai…" the blonde mumbled into the pillow before rolling over, taking the covers with him. Kai flashed a small smile, shaking his head. The boy was a shocking sleeper, similar to Kai. He had frequent nightmares which ended with him breathless and shaking in Kai's arms.

Kai reached for the small glass of water on the dark oak bedside table. He took a quick swig and set it back down on the white coaster. He ran both of his hands through his soft two-toned hair and ruffled it a little, setting it in it's usually position.

His dark mahogany eyes searched the white tiles for last night's clothes. Spotting his dark blue Levi jeans, he bent over and picked them off of the floor and slowly pulled them on. The blonde stirred again, rolling over to face Kai. He turned to face his love. He couldn't help but smile when he saw that face. The boy's lips parted, "Kai…" he mumbled louder this time, clutching the pillow.

Kai sighed quietly, finding it hard to pull himself away from the blonde. He shut his eyes, trying to calm himself. He was feeling it again. _Guilt._ He was doing it to him again, even when he promised he wouldn't. He was going to leave, and it was going to break the other boy's heart. This had to stop. He knew it would soon cost his relationship with the young adolescent.

"_Promise me you'll still be here when I wake up…" _

"_I Promise."_

Kai opened his eyes and bit his lip as he headed for the door. He grabbed the silver knob that was attached to the white door and twisted it slowly to the left. He looked back at the bed, to check if he was in the clear and pulled the door open.

He stepped into the dark hall and turned to the right. The polished floor boards creaked under his footsteps. He arrived at the kitchen and headed for the fridge. He tugged gently on the door and it flew open. He grabbed the carton of orange juice from inside the door and took a long sip. He tossed it back as he swallowed the mouthful and closed the fridge door.

He walked to the breakfast bar opposite the fridge and grabbed the note pad and pen that always sat next to the fruit bowl. He clicked the end of the pen and pressed the ball point to the paper.

He quickly wrote down a note to his lover. He sighed heavily, pulling the sheet off the pad. He slowly walked back to the boy's bedroom room. He slid the note under the white lamp stand. He bit his bottom lip as he looked over the blonde again.

The television really gave him no credit. He didn't just have 'boy-band good looks', he was gorgeous. His tanned skin was soft and luscious to touch. His eyes were a dazzling blue, similar to the ocean. His blonde hair was soft and shone brilliantly when the sun touched it. His body was thin, but toned, something that he hid well under his baggy clothes.

The blonde whimpered suddenly, breaking Kai from his thoughts. He gripped the pillow tightly as his breathing quickened. "Kai, don't go…" he whispered faintly.

Kai blinked. Why did he have to make this so hard? Kai slumped onto the bed. He reached over, about to caress his lovers face, but the blonde's body jerked and rolled over. Kai's dark eyes dropped to his hands. With a gentle huff, he got off of the bed.

He spotted his shirt at the foot of the wardrobe door. He was tempted to put it on, but decided against it, knowing the blonde loved his scent. He grabbed his plain gray hoodie that hung from the door handle and pulled it on, covering his bare chest. He unwillingly looked back at the blonde again.

"Miguel, I'm sorry…" he whispered grabbing the door handle.

He stepped into the hall and pulled the door shut behind him. He pulled out a small packet of cigarettes from his pocket. Flipping open the lid, he pulled one out and shoved it between his slightly parted lips. He shoved the packet back into his pocket and pulled out his plain red lighter.

There was only probably one thing that gave Kai stress relief, and that was Miguel. And when he couldn't have Miguel, he'd turned to the hazardous cigarette. Miguel hated him smoking, so Kai tried his best not to, but he couldn't help it, considering the stress he was under lately.

He lit the cigarette and shoved the lighter back into his pocket. He took a quick drag and let the smoke slowly drift from his mouth. He slid his feet into the black vans that sat by the door. He opened the front door and pulled it shut behind him.

The body upstairs tossed and turned before slowly waking up. "Kai?" he asked, reaching his hand to the other side of the bed. He reached the edge. _He was gone_. Miguel snapped his eyes opened and sighed. _Again._

Sitting up, he wiped the sleep from his eyes. He searched the room and found no evidence left over from his visit. He pushed the covers back and swung his legs over the edge of the bed. He ran two hands through his hair before standing up. He looked down at pants and retied the string holding up them up.

He opened the white curtains that covered the giant window next to him. He sighed, a perfect start to a perfectly miserable day. It was raining. Letting out a loud yawn he made his way to the wardrobe, seeing a white shirt crumpled on the floor. He picked it up and brought it to his face. He took in its scent and smiled.

He tossed the shirt onto the bed and walked over to the other bedside table. A note had been placed under the lamp. He pulled it out with a quick tug. He sighed deeply.

_Miguel,_

_I'm sorry I had to leave, I hope you understand. I'll call you when I can._

_Please don't be upset._

_I love you,_

_Kai_

The same line every time, _I'm sorry I had to leave, I hope you understand. _Sure Kai was sorry, but Miguel didn't understand why he couldn't stay until he was awake. Just once, he wished that he could wake up face to face with Kai Hiwatari in bed.

He scrunched up the piece of paper and let it drop to the floor. Some things never change.


End file.
